Zapadając Na Miłość
by Serathe
Summary: [TŁUMACZENIE] '9.8ms2' delicfcd


Ginny mogłaby powiedzieć, że pokochała Harry'ego od pierwszego wejrzenia, i może miałaby rację. Może, kiedy - w ferworze innych ciekawych rzeczy, takich jak mugole w kapeluszach, z bagażami na kółkach - jej wzrok przez chwilę spoczął na tym chudym, rozczochranym chłopcu rozmawiającym z jej matką, część mózgu zauważyła jego istnienie i zapisała je gdzieś na dnie umysłu, z podpisem głoszącym po prostu "_On_".

Pokochała go znowu, poznając takim, jaki był w listach i wspomnieniach jej brata - wersję Harry'ego nie z krwi, kości i istnienia, ale słów, gestów i życzeń. Jeśli jednak kochała go od tamtego momentu na stacji kolejowej, to prawdopodobnie jej umysł porównał opowieści z zapamiętanymi obrazami i znalazł powiązanie. Później ona sama temu zaprzeczy, mówiąc, że była tylko niepoważną jedenastolatką (Mówiąc ironicznie, mimo że nie musiała - jedenastolatki z definicji są niepoważne).

Tego samego lata spotkała go po raz drugi (z krwi i kości i istnienia) i była stracona, nie tylko dla słów. Gubiła się w słowach, nie swoich, póki Harry jej nie znalazł, i rozmyślała przez chwilę, czy to właśnie jest miłość: znajdowanie i bycie znajdowanym. Doszła jednak do wniosku, że wcale nie - zabawa w chowanego jest grą dla dzieci.

Ludzie opowiadają jej, jak zapadli na miłość, kiedy pyta, próbując dowiedzieć się, co się z nią dzieje (musisz rozpoznać chorobę, zanim znajdziesz na nią lekarstwo). To sformułowanie - pojęcie - którego nie rozumie. _Zapadłam na miłość_. Ale nie zbija jej z tropu, bo przecież zna objawy - oszałamiający zawrót głowy i serce bijące szybko jak osa (miłość to nie motyle, a nawet nie pszczoła, bo ona, zanim umrze, może użądlić tylko raz), i ciągle przyspiesza, uderza szybciej i szybciej i _szybciej_, dziewięć i osiem dziesiątych metra szybciej z każdą kolejną sekundą. Zapadanie na miłość przeraża, i wszyscy, których pytała, używają czasu przeszłego. Zapadłam na miłość, mówią, jakby było jakieś ograniczenie natężenia tego uczucia. Jakby miłość była otchłanią, do której możesz wpaść, by być w niej zawartym i przez nią opanowanym.

Ginny potknęła się w wieku jedenastu lat. I od tego czasu zapada się, tak długo, że ogarnia ją strach na myśl o tym, co będzie, kiedy wreszcie dosięgnie dna. Nie zapadać na miłość. Zapadać się w miłości.

Od czasu do czasu nazywano ją impulsywną i jako pierwsza mogła zgodzić się z tą opinią (albo przekląć oceniającego, albo spierać się, zależnie od humoru), ale na swój sposób uważała, że to wina Harry'ego. Szybkość wydawała się jej czymś w rodzaju jedynej drogi do zderzenia różnych rzeczy. Zderzą się, jeśli tylko będą szybkie i dramatyczne. W innym przypadku ich obraz po prostu rozmaże się podczas dalszego spadania.

Hermiona poradziła jej _zrelaksować się _i_ być sobą_, i _może umawiać się z kimś innym?_

Niezbyt odkrywczo, ale rada warta wypróbowania. Porzuciła więc myśl, że Harry kiedykolwiek ją złapie, i zaczęła rozglądać się za kimś, kto zrobi to zamiast niego.

Najpierw był Michael, ale to zapadanie się miało koniec, a jego nie było w pobliżu, kiedy nastąpił. Podniosła się, otrzepała z kurzu i ruszyła dalej (z kilkoma tylko siniakami). To nie była miłość, a jedynie przyjaźń (_Lubienie_, w żargonie nastolatków, którzy na swój sposób są tak samo niepoważni jak jedenastolatkowie).

Potem wybrała Deana. Tak naprawdę nigdy się w nim nie zakochała. Nie mogła, skoro widział ją jako dzieło sztuki. (Sztuka nie jest ważna sama w sobie - liczą się emocje, które wywołuje u oglądającego, a ruch na obrazach jest tylko udawany.) Była nim zmęczona.

Wtedy złapała znicza i przez chwilę (perfekcyjną) myślała, że tak, że Harry ją złapie, ale tym razem jego próba skończyła się na biegu w przeciwną stronę, a ona zapadała się po raz kolejny bez nadziei i samotna pośród ogromu nieba. Nie przejmowała się tym zbytnio. Jeśli spadasz dostatecznie długo, przestajesz przyspieszać, a to właśnie przyspieszenie jest tą nieprawdopodobnie niepokojącą częścią. Bez niego mogła po prostu cieszyć się pędem powietrza i czekać.

A po oczekiwaniu, panice, Harrym ratującym ludzi (w szerokim znaczeniu wszystkich-innych-na-świecie), on obudził się w skrzydle szpitalnym i spojrzał, ignorując Rona i Hermionę - tych, których wziął ze sobą, - prosto na nią, i wtedy zrozumiała, że nie, on nigdy jej nie złapie.

Jest zbyt zajęty zapadaniem się wraz z nią.

Mogą jedynie złączyć ręce i czekać, aż uderzą o ziemię. (Albo nie uderzą. Jedyną różnicą między zapadaniem się a lataniem są cel i fizyka, w którą Ginny, jako czarownica, nie bardzo wierzyła.)

KONIEC


End file.
